casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridge To Terabithia 2: Return Of The Queen/Chapter 3
G’day Casters! You might be wondering: Why is this chapter 3? Shouldn’t it be chapter 5? Well, in case you didn’t notice, I deleted the previous two chapters and I’m going to rewrite this. It got dark and that’s not how I wanted it to go. Now that I’ve had more experience, considering I’ve got a not very dark Vocaloid love story on its way, I might be able to take this story a better way. Don’t expect too many updates though, since I have about 8 one-shots I need to finish, and will probably end up making more. But I had to fix this. Anyway, I may as well keep this here. “Now, replying to Alan Smith’s reviews: Thank you mate. I am actually only 14 (Now I’m 15) so sorry if the writing isn’t that good. I can’t really fix that right now. But thanks for the advice! Now, onto something related to the last chapter: There was actually an entire deleted section, or deleted scene if you want. When Leslie had the dream/flashback of when she ‘died’ there was an alternate scene to begin with, but it was scrapped because it didn’t fit. When Leslie awoke in the hospital, she didn’t have her memory. That was already there. She was confused, but when she looked beside her to the table, there was a picture of her and Jess laughing together. This made it a lot easier to remember Jess. And herself. I liked it better than what I put, but I figured they could just identify Jess and find him pretty easily, and the story required the hospital to not know about the Aarons until Leslie got her memory back. So, that’s a thing. I don’t have the exact scene, because I just got rid of it and replaced it, but that’s basically it.” And now, onto the chapter! (I may be a little rusty at chaptered stories, just a warning. Also the first small section is from the original chapter, with minor edits to match my modern writing style. I will put a /\ where the new story starts for no reason lol) Enjoy! Chapter 3: Unnamed May-Belle Aarons’ POV: I woke up and looked at Jesse’s phone. Holy moly, is there really only 12 days until Christmas? I thought. I looked to where Jess and Leslie were still sleeping. “Lazy buggers,” I whispered. Today was Tuesday, the 13th. I woke Jess up to get ready for school. We left Leslie to sleep in since she still hadn’t started up school again, and got ready to go. By the time Leslie woke up, we were about to leave. “Good morning Leslie, you slept well I see,” I said. Leslie laughed. “Yeah, sorry, I was tired,” she said. “Well, we’re about to head to school. So, we’ll see you in the afternoon Les,” said Jess. “Okay guys, have fun,” she said. “You too,” said Jess. We left the house and ran to the bus. We jumped on the bus and headed for school. Leslie Burke’s POV: After Jess and May-Belle were gone, I decided to see if dad had replied to my e-mail yet. Still nothing. “Ugh, what’s going on?” I asked the wall. I left the house and went to Terabithia. I entered the magical kingdom and ran to the castle. When I arrived at the treehouse I climbed up and sat back. I was about to read a book when I heard an all too familiar sound of chains rattling. I stood up. “Show yourself!” I yelled. I caught a glimpse of a dark figure in the corner of my eye. The Dark Master. I thought he was destroyed when I supposedly died? I thought. “You made me, you can’t destroy me.” Said a creepy voice that sounded like the wind. Fear shot through me. “We will find a way!” I said. “Not if you’re dead.” Said the voice. I felt someone breathing behind me. I didn’t even look, and just ran. I jumped off the treehouse, did a roll, and ran as fast as I could. I could see the bridge. I ran. /\ I heard the chains behind me, closing in. I calmed my breathing. Leslie, we’re the fastest in Terabithia, I remembered what Jess had said when we were running from the Hairy Vultures. I ran across the bridge, and finally stopped to catch my breath. I looked back, and didn’t see anything. At least he can’t leave Terabithia, I thought. I decided it may not be very safe to go back to Terabithia without Jess or May-Belle, and made my way back to the house. I walked slowly, letting myself relax after running for my life. '' '' Jaina Rhile’s POV: After school ended, Josh and I decided to go to Jess and May-Belle’s house. When we got there, we saw Jess, May-Belle, and Leslie all running down the dirt road. “They’re probably going to that Terabithia place,” I said. “Then why not follow,” said Josh, smirking. “I doubt we’d even see anything,” I said. But we agreed to follow. We lost them for a bit, as they were faster than us, but caught up to them as they arrived at a creek.